bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mata Nui (Istota)
Wielki Duch Mata Nui był potężną istotą, której ciało stanowiło Wszechświat Matoran. Wskutek zdrady Bractwa Makuta pod panowaniem Makuty Teridaxa jego duch został siłą wtłoczony w Kanohi Ignikę i wygnany w kosmos. Wylądowawszy na Bara Magna, Mata Nui znalazł się w środku wojny na skalę planety i odstawił własne zmartwienia na bok, by wspomóc swoich nowych towarzyszy. Po przejęciu kontroli nad starożytnym prototypowym robotem, Mata Nui zmierzył się z Teridaxem i pokonał go, po czym przywrócił Spherus Magna do jej pierwotnej postaci. Biografia Wielki Duch thumb|left|200px|Tworzenie Mata Nui Mata Nui został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty na planecie Spherus Magna. 100 000 lat temu, Matoranie pod nadzorem Wielkich Istot złożyli jego ciało. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Tren Kroma, by ten podtrzymywał Wszechświat Matoran podczas budowania ciała Mata Nui - po zakończeniu prac Tren Krom został zabrany z Karda Nui i uwięziony na odizolowanej wyspie, gdzie nie mógł zagrozić Mata Nui. Po ukończeniu budowy ciała Mata Nui, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły jego ducha i umieściły go wewnątrz Procesora Rdzenia pod Metru Nui, oddając mu pod kontrolę cały wszechświat. W Karda Nui rozszalały Burze Energii, wskazujące na zdrowie Wielkiego Ducha. Gdy Mata Nui przebudził się w pełni, otrzymał kilka zadań od Wielkich Istot. Miał on udać się w podróż i obserwować obce cywilizacje, a następnie wykonać swój główny cel - naprawić roztrzaskaną planetę Spherus Magna. Po powrocie na planetę Mata Nui miał oddać Teridaxowi władzę nad robotem Wielkiego Ducha, a samemu zamieszkać w nowym robocie, którego Wielkie Istoty stworzyły podczas nieobecności Mata Nui, po czym wspólnie mieli cofnąć skutki Rozpadu i scalić na nowo Spherus Magna. Wielki Duch otrzymał również zadanie dbania o znajdujący się w nim Wszechświat Matoran - miał dostarczać ciepło, światło i grawitację, by zapewnić odpowiednie funkcjonowanie wszechświata, oraz strzec go przed zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami. By wypełniać obowiązki otrzymał różne moce, takie jak zdolność tworzenia nowych Matoran. Matoranie wielbili go i wybudowali wiele świątyń i kapliczek ku jego czci. Mata Nui był zachwycony światami, które zwiedzał, lecz zachwyt ten spowodował, że zaczął ignorować swój własny wszechświat. thumb|left|200px|Mata Nui podróżuje przez przestrzeń kosmiczną Mata Nui stworzył rasę Makuta, by ta tworzyła Rahi i służyła jego woli pod wspólnym sztandarem Bractwa Makuta. Później stworzył inne rozumne gatunki, takie jak Skakdi czy Vortixx. Wśród tworów Mata Nui znajdowało się sześć pierwszorzędnych gatunków - z nich Wielki Duch wybrał sześciu przedstawicieli, którzy stworzyli Ligę Sześciu Królestw, mającą na celu dbanie o porządek. Wybrana szóstka, nazwana później Barraki, ostatecznie spróbowała obalić Mata Nui i przejąć jego pozycję. Bractwo Makuta przystąpiło do akcji i powstrzymało ich, tym samym ugruntowując pozycję Makuta jako strażników porządku i pokoju. W czasie następnego tysiąca lat, Wojna Domowa Matoran, trwająca cztery stulecia w mieście Metru Nui, zaczęła wpływać na resztę wszechświata, powodując Wielką Dezorganizację, przez którą Mata Nui zachorował. Drużyna Toa pod dowództwem Jovana udała się na Voya Nui, by zdobyć Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia, i użyć jej w celu uleczenia Mata Nui. W międzyczasie Bractwo Makuta siłą zakończyło wojnę domową, a tym samym i Wielką Dezorganizację. left|thumb|200px|Wirus Teridaxa powala Mata Nui Ostatecznie Makuta również się zbuntowali - Teridax, wspierany przez Bractwo, użył specjalnego wirusa, by zatruć Wielkiego Ducha. Trucizna przez kolejne trzy stulecia osłabiała Mata Nui - Wielki Duch, wiedząc, że miał coraz mniej czasu, przystąpił do działania, by ocalić miasto, które przechowywało jego świadomość. Zmienił układ gwiazd ponad Metru Nui, których używano do przepowiadania przyszłości, przez co wydawało się, jakoby sześcioro Matoran - Nuhrii, Vhisola, Ahkmou, Tehutti, Orkahm i Ehrye - było przeznaczonych do zostania Toa. Następnie wszczepił imiona Matoran, którym faktycznie było to przeznaczone - Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Matau, Nuju i Whenua - w umysł Teridaxa. Makuta, wierząc, że Nuhrii i pozostali mieli zostać Toa, chciał tego uniknąć, dlatego wszczepił imiona Matoran, o których myślał, że nie było im to przeznaczone - czyli imiona Vakamy i pozostałych - w umysł Toa Lhikana. Ten podarował Matoranom kamienie Toa, tym samym dopełniając przepowiedni. Wkrótce działania wirusa przytłoczyły systemy Mata Nui i zapadł on w śpiączkę, spadając na powierzchnię Aqua Magna. Uderzenie jego ciała w ocean Aqua Magna spowodowało ogromną katastrofę wewnątrz jego ciała, którą mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran określili mianem Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Wirus uszkodził pamięć Mata Nui, usuwając jego przeszłe doświadczenia oraz świadomość jego głównego celu. Upadek spowodował też awarię w jego systemie kamuflażu, co skutkowało obrośnięciem roślinnością wyspy, która osłaniała jego twarz. Vakama i jego drużyna, Toa Metru, zebrali Matoran Metru Nui na tej wyspie i nazwali ją Mata Nui na cześć Wielkiego Ducha. Nawet po kataklizmie Matoranie zachowali swoją wiarę w Mata Nui. Podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, Toa Mata - drużyna Toa stworzona specjalnie po to, by przebudzić Mata Nui - została wystrzelona z Codrexu w Karda Nui. Jednakże, z powodu awarii w kanistrach Toa, którymi podróżowali, Toa spędzili tysiąc lat, dryfując bez celu po oceanie Aqua Magna, aż Matoranin Takua przypadkiem uruchomił sygnał, który wezwał Toa na wyspę Mata Nui. Wskutek długiej śpiączki stan Mata Nui pogorszył i znalazł się on na skraju śmierci. Toa Mata, przemienieni przez Zenergizowaną Protodermis w Toa Nuva, udali się na Voya Nui, by zdobyć Maskę Życia, wierząc, że będą mogli uleczyć nią Mata Nui. Jednakże, ich przeznaczeniem było przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha, a nie ocalenie jego życia - ten ciężar spoczywał na barkach grupki Matoran, która ruszyła za Toa Nuva i została przemieniona po drodze w Toa Inika. Toa Inika udało się zdobyć maskę, lecz wskutek nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności Kanohi zatonęła w wodach Aqua Magna. Jej moc przemieniła Toa w Toa Mahri, by mogli szukać maski w wodnych głębinach. Gdy próbowali trzymać Ignikę z dala od sił zła i zanieść ją do Karda Nui, Mata Nui w końcu umarł. Po śmierci jego duch opuścił ciało, a samo doświadczenie sprawiło, że był nękany przez koszmarne wizje ciemności, rozrastającej się po jego wszechświecie. Szybkie działanie Toa Mahri Matoro, który poświęcił swoje życie, wskrzesiło ciało Mata Nui, nim Wielki Duch przepadł na dobre. Mata Nui próbował na powrót połączyć swojego ducha z ciałem, lecz uniemożliwiła mu to esencja Makuty Teridaxa, który przejął miejsce po duchu Mata Nui. Niezdolny wrócić do swojego ciała, Mata Nui pozostał bezradny. Toa Nuva wrócili do Karda Nui, gdzie szukali kamiennych kluczy, które opisywały szczegóły przebudzenia Mata Nui. Ostatecznie, przy pomocy Igniki, Toa Nuva udało się przebudzić ciało Mata Nui. Ogromny kolos, teraz pod kontrolą Teridaxa, podniósł się i stanął nad Aqua Magna, niszcząc przy tym wyspę Mata Nui. Testując swoje nowe moce, Teridax uwięził ducha Mata Nui w Kanohi Ignice. Po oznajmieniu o swoim panowaniu nad Wszechświatem Matoran jego mieszkańcom, Teridax wydalił maskę z duchem Mata Nui w kosmos, by Wielki Duch nie mógł powrócić, a maska zniszczyć nowego ciała Makuty. Przemierzając przestrzeń kosmiczną w masce, Mata Nui poprzysiągł, że powróci. Bara Magna thumb|left|180px|Ignika tworzy ciało Mata Nui z ziarenek piasku Po podróży przez kosmos, Mata Nui w końcu wylądował na planecie Bara Magna, nieopodal wioski Vulcanus. By się chronić, Ignika wykorzystała piasek i cząsteczki dookoła, by stworzyć nowe ciało dla Mata Nui. Choć nie był przyzwyczajony do swojego nowego ciała, Mata Nui nauczył się poruszać w tej nowej postaci o rozmiarze Toa i miał nad nią wystarczającą władzę, by nie nadepnąć na małego żuka Scarabaxa. Żuk, który otrzymał później imię Click, wspiął się na ciało Wielkiego Ducha i dotknął Maski Życia, przemieniając się w Skarabeuszową Tarczę. Chwilę potem Mata Nui zaatakował Vorox, lecz Wielkiemu Duchowi, uzbrojonemu w nowe narzędzie, udało się odeprzeć atak i uszkodzić żądło wojownika. Gdy Vorox uciekł, Mata Nui pozwolił Clickowi odejść, lecz żuk odmówił i wspiął się raz jeszcze na bark Mata Nui. Niedługo później na miejscu pojawił się Agori Metus za sterami Thornatusa, a Mata Nui przepytał osadnika. Przedstawiając się jako Toa Mata Nui, Wielki Duch poprosił o podwózkę. Agori zgodził się i razem wyruszyli w drogę. Podczas podróży do Vulcanus zostali zaatakowani przez olbrzymiego Piaskowego Nietoperza, który zrzucił ich z pojazdu. Mata Nui, wierząc, że stworzenie było jak Rahi ze Wszechświata Matoran, zasugerował, by strącić jego maskę, co spotkało się ze śmiechem Metusa. Mata Nui udało się uderzyć stworzenie, choć jego cios nie wywarł na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zadziwiony zachowaniem nietoperza, Mata Nui ostatecznie odkrył, że stwór nie znosił światła słonecznego i wraz z Metusem utrzymał go nad ziemią. Gdy słońce zaczęło ranić stworzenie, Mata Nui pozwolił mu wycofać się do podziemi, wierząc, że Piaskowy Nietoperz nauczył się szanować świat na powierzchni. Metus zabrał Mata Nui do Vulcanus, gdzie ten był świadkiem walki arenowej między dwoma Glatorianami - Ackarem i Strakkiem. Gdy Strakk poddał się, Mata Nui zaczął być podejrzliwy wobec wojownika. Jak się okazało, miał rację, bowiem wojownik z Plemienia Lodu zaatakował Ackara, gdy ten odwrócił się do niego plecami. Mata Nui wskoczył na arenę, by obronić Ackara, przemieniając Clicka raz jeszcze w tarczę, i powstrzymał Strakka przed atakiem z ukrycia. Strakk szybko przytłoczył nowego wojownika i powalił go na ziemię. Blokując atak, żądło Voroxa, które wcześniej zdobył Mata Nui, dotknęło jego maski i zmieniło się w miecz. Mata Nui powalił Strakka i zmusił go, by raz jeszcze się poddał. Ackar podziękował Mata Nui za pomoc i zabrał go do swojego domu. Gdy dwaj wojownicy rozmawiali o zawodzie Ackara w jego domu, pojawił się Metus i zaproponował, że zrobi z Mata Nui pierwszorzędnego Glatorianina. Mata Nui łagodnie odmówił, toteż Metus odszedł. Kiedy Mata Nui wspomniał, że jego ojczyzna znajdowała się bardzo daleko od Bara Magna, z cieni wyłoniła się Kiina, zachwycona, że jej wiara w życie poza jej światem okazała się słuszna. Ackar uspokoił Mata Nui, który był zaskoczony jej przybyciem, i oznajmił, że Kiinie można było zaufać. Kiina zaoferowała, że zabierze Mata Nui do Tajun, gdzie odkryła coś, co, jak sądziła, mogło mu pomóc wrócić do domu, lecz zażądała, by zabrał ją ze sobą do dawnej ojczyzny. Mata Nui zgodził się. Mata Nui, Kiina i Ackar ruszyli do Tajun przez Kanion Piaskowych Promieni na pokładzie Thornatusa Glatorianki. Gdy rozmawiali o możliwym zdrajcy w ich szeregach, zostali zaatakowani przez Skopio. Uniknęli stworzenia, lecz potem zaczęła ich gonić banda Łowców Kości. Kiina próbowała dojechać do Tajun, by wezwać pomoc, lecz Skopio powalił jej pojazd. By załatwić im bezpieczne przejście, Mata Nui ruszył ku Skopio, aby je rozproszyć. Skopio zaatakowało Mata Nui owocem Thornax, a wojownik zaczął myśleć nad planem ucieczki. Wspiął się na Skopio i użył miotacza Thornax kreatury, by wystrzelić w Łowców Kości. Ackar i Kiina dotarli do Thornatusa i spróbowali odjechać. Mata Nui, po tym jak został wyrzucony na klif, użył swojego miecza, by przeciąć skały i spowodować lawinę, która uwięziła Łowców Kości i Skopio, a jemu i jego towarzyszom pozwoliła uciec. Glatorianie dotarli do Tajun, gdzie ranny Gresh powiedział im, że Skrallowie i Łowcy Kości współpracowali ze sobą - ten niebywały sojusz wzmocnił podejrzenia grupy, że wśród Glatorian i Agori czyhał zdrajca. W próbie ucieczki przed Skrallami, Kiina zaprowadziła ich do Podziemnego Laboratorium Wielkich Istot, które odkryła. Wewnątrz znaleźli Berixa, Agori, który również znalazł laboratorium. Wściekła na Berixa Kiina początkowo nie chciała pozwolić mu zająć się rannym Greshem, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się, by mu się przyjrzał. Gdy Berix pracował nad rannym, Mata Nui przemierzał laboratorium. Po jakimś czasie znalazł pokój, skryty za obrazem Trzech Praw. Schodząc do pomieszczenia, Mata Nui znalazł ściany zapisane pismem Matoran, w tym szczegółowym szkicem czegoś, co przypominało jego pierwotne ciało. Dawny Wielki Duch spędził z pozostałymi trochę czasu na badaniu pomieszczenia. Gdy Gresh w końcu wydobrzał, grupa uciekła z wioski. Pozbawiony broni Gresh poprosił Mata Nui o pomoc. Ackar stwierdził, że być może Mata Nui mógł zmienić ich bronie tak samo, jak zmienił wcześniej żądło Voroxa. Mata Nui dotknął maską broni Ackara i przemienił ostrze, obdarowując Glatorianina zdolnością przewodzenia Ognia przez narzędzie. Podobnie uczynił z uzbrojeniem Kiiny i Gresha, oddając w ich władzę kolejno moce Wody i Powietrza. Gdy Ackar poprosił, by został i pomógł im w walce z przeciwnikiem, Mata Nui nie potrafił odmówić, a w zamian Ackar zaoferował, że będzie go uczył walki. left|150px|thumb|Mata Nui w trakcie treningu z Ackarem Podczas pierwszego treningu, Ackar nakazał Mata Nui go zaatakować, chcąc pokazać, jak ważna była umiejętność przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika. Mata Nui atakował gwałtownie, lecz Glatorianin kontrował wszystkie jego ciosy. Ostatecznie Mata Nui zmęczył się, zaprzestał natarcia i spytał Ackara, jak mógł zablokować każdy jego ruch. Ackar odpowiedział, wskazując na Jaskiniową Dzierzbę latającą nad nimi i zachęcił Mata Nui, by próbował zgadnąć, w którym kierunku poleci. Mata Nui nie udało się, choć Ackar oznajmił, że ptak miał w zwyczaju drgać skrzydłami w kierunku, w którym zamierzał polecieć. Glatorianin zaprowadził potem Mata Nui do Skalnego Rumaka, by raz jeszcze wpoić mu tę lekcję. Wytłumaczywszy jak oswoić Sklanego Rumaka, Ackar rzucił się na bestię, lecz w walce został trafiony i powalony przez stworzenie. Krzyki Mata Nui odwróciły uwagę zwierzęcia od Ackara, a Wielki Duch stanął z nim do walki. Skupiając się na ruchach stworzenia, Mata Nui rozgryzł jego wzorzec ataków i przepędził bestię. Ackar pochwalił go i przyznał, że udawał rannego, by Mata Nui mógł zademonstrować, czego się nauczył. Uspokojony, że jego przyjaciel nie był ranny, Mata Nui w żartach zagroził mu, że za karę zepchnie go z góry. Potem obaj wrócili do Kiiny, Berixa oraz Gresha i razem kontynuowali podróż do Tesary. W pewnym momencie podczas podróży Glatorianie zatrzymali się, by przetestować ich nowe moce. Po paru eksperymentach Ackar zaatakował Mata Nui, pouczając go, by obserwował przeciwnika i szukał oznak słabości. Po dotarciu do Tesary, grupa przerwała pojedynek Tarixa i Vastusa. Ackar oznajmił koniec systemu Glatorian, pokazując swoje nowe moce ognia, by udowodnić, że mogli pokonać Skrallów. By jeszcze bardziej przekonać osadników, Mata Nui przemienił broń Tarixa, dając mu kontrolę nad żywiołem Wody. Podobnie uczynił z wyposażeniem Vastusa, oddając mu we władanie żywioł Powietrza. Usłyszawszy, że Kiina i Berix zostali porwani przez Skrallów, Mata Nui wyruszył do Roxtus, by spotkać się z Tumą i uwolnić towarzyszy. Nim wyruszył, wspiął się na klif, by pomyśleć, i patrzył jak Agori łączą dwie części Tesary. Ackar spotkał się z Mata Nui i powiedział mu o drodze do Roxtus. Gdy Agori w końcu połączyli części wioski, Mata Nui zauważył, że razem tworzyły pewną figurę. Jednakże dawny Wielki Duch postanowił nie mówić o tym Ackarowi, twierdząc, że lepiej odłożyć wyjaśnianie swojej przeszłości na później. thumb|right|200px|Mata Nui w walce z Tumą Mata Nui wyzwał Tumę do walki, gdy przybył do Roxtus. W trakcie starcia, Mata Nui dostrzegł uszkodzenie na plecach wodza Skrallów. Pamiętając lekcje Ackara, Mata Nui skupił się na tym punkcie i ostatecznie pokonał przywódcę Plemienia Skały. Niedługo po tym, na arenie pojawił się Metus i pogratulował Mata Nui zwycięstwa. Mata Nui zrozumiał wtedy, że to Metus był zdrajcą, który doprowadził do sojuszu Skrallów i Łowców Kości, i pozwolił Clickowi odejść, by nie narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo. Metus pochwalił się swoim planem, a Mata Nui zrozumiał, że Agori mogli dopuścić do jego spełnienia, bowiem nikt nie wiedział o jego zdradzie. Nim połączona armia Skrallów i Łowców Kości mogła przypuścić atak, z pustyni wyrosła ogromna istota złożona ze Scarabaxów, przeraziła wojska i wprowadziła chaos w ich szeregach. Mata Nui uwolnił Berixa i Kiinę, odnalazł Clicka i zaczął walczyć z uciekającymi Skrallami z pomocą innych Glatorian, którzy przybyli pomóc. Choć przeciwnik był o wiele liczniejszy, Mata Nui nie zamierzał się poddać i zebrał swoich sojuszników. Widząc uciekającego Metusa, Mata Nui ruszył za nim w pogoń. Wojownik dogonił Agori Lodu i pokonał jego dwóch strażników, podczas gdy zdrajca uciekał w stronę swojego pojazdu. Ignorując błagania Metusa, Mata Nui podniósł Agori i przystawił go do Igniki, przemieniając go w węża. Metus odpełznął, przekonany, że jego armia odniesie sukces. Słowa Metusa przypomniały Mata Nui o jego towarzyszach, toteż pędem ruszył, by im pomóc. Wspólnie ze swoimi sojusznikami połączył bronie i moce, które pokonały armię Skrallów i doprowadziły bitwę do końca. Agori zaczęli łączyć budowlę czterech sojuszniczych wiosek, a Mata Nui obserwował to z klifu. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh i Berix dołączyli do niego i zaczęli rozmawiać o tym niebywałym wydarzeniu. W międzyczasie Mata Nui mianował Ackara przywódcą zjednoczonego Bara Magna. Przyglądając się łączącym wioskom, Berix przypomniał sobie o monecie, którą znalazł, i pokazał ją Mata Nui. Moneta przedstawiała robota, a na rewersie widniał symbol pasujący do insygnium na tarczach Skrallów. Mata Nui zdecydował się rozszyfrować zagadkę monety i podziękował swoim przyjaciołom za ich wsparcie. Wkrótce potem Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina i Vastus wrócili do Kanionu Piaskowych Promieni i odnaleźli zakopanego Thornatusa. Kiina i Vastus połączyli swoje moce żywiołów, by uwolnić pojazd. Później rozmawiali o potencjalnym zagrożeniu, które wciąż istniało, a Mata Nui przestrzegł towarzyszy, by pozostawali czujni. Dolina Labiryntu Mata Nui pomówił z Vastusem, który powiedział mu o opowieściach Tarduka dotyczących północy. Szukając Tarduka, Mata Nui spotkał Crotesiusa, który opowiedział mu o jego nieudanej podróży do Doliny Labiryntu wraz z Tardukiem. Mata Nui szukał Agori Dżungli, lecz ten już dawno ponownie wyruszył na północ. Dawny Wielki Duch poprowadził Gresha, Kiinę i Berixa w wyprawie do Doliny Labiryntu, w której spodziewał się znaleźć odpowiedzi, jak odzyskać swój wszechświat. Patrol Skrallów zaatakował ich podczas podróży, a Berix został zraniony w walce. Mata Nui nie godził się na to, by inni zostali zranieni na jego misji i przekonał Glatorian, by odeszli. Tym samym Mata Nui ruszył do doliny, a jego jedynym kompanem pozostał Click. Po wejściu do labiryntu, Mata Nui natknął się na zbiornik wody, który uznał za pułapkę. Wiedział jednak, że jedynym wyjściem było ruszyć naprzód, więc zaczął przechodzić przez basen. Wtem woda zamarła niemal natychmiast, a gdy Mata Nui spróbował roztrzaskać ją ostrzem, wybuchła płomieniami. Mata Nui uwolnił się i ruszył dalej w głąb labiryntu. Po drodze znalazł ruszającą się ścianę, za którą kryła się sieć miotaczy Thornax. Click przemienił się w Skarabeuszową Tarczę, której Mata Nui użył, by zablokować wystrzały Thornaxów, a następnie wojownik zniszczył miotacze, rzucając tarczą jak bumerangiem. Chcąc odkryć rozwiązanie swoich problemów, Mata Nui mknął dalej, aż dotarł do serca labiryntu. Podczas gdy szukał wejścia do wieży w centrum labiryntu, nagrany głos z wnętrza zadał mu trzy zagadki. Po zadumie nad nimi, Mata Nui odpowiedział ostatecznie na każdą z nich jednym z Trzech Praw - Jednością, Obowiązkiem i Przeznaczeniem. Wtedy ujawniło się przed nim przejście, a Mata Nui wkroczył do środka. Schodząc długimi schodami, napotkał ogromną komnatę z basenem lawy i zobaczył w niej Tarduka, uwięzionego łańcuchami i zwiszającego z sufitu. Mata Nui uwolnił Agori, lecz zmuszeni byli uciec z rozpadającej się fortecy, mimo pragnień Mata Nui, by znaleźć odpowiedzi. Byli świadkami, jak Wielki Wulkan wyrasta z wieży, a Mata Nui zrozumiał, że nie była to naturalna formacja skalna i zaczął kopać w jej ścianie - ostatecznie dotarł do metalowego włazu, przez który wszedł do środka. Tam znalazł pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowały się projekty jego pierwotnego ciała i obraz, który ponownie przedstawił mu jego misję. Mata Nui zrozumiał wtedy, że Wielkie Istoty pierwotnie zamierzały zbudować drugiego robota, by pomóc mu z jego zadaniem. Zdesperowany Mata Nui opowiedział swoją historię Tardukowi, a ten zasugerował, że Wielki Duch mógł użyć starożytnego, prototypowego robota, by dokończyć dzieła. Mata Nui zgodził się, że źródło mocy dla drugiej maszyny mogło zostać zbudowane, i razem wyruszyli, by je znaleźć. thumb|left|100px|Mata Nui zdejmuje Ignikę Ostatecznie odnaleźli Źródło Energii, które Mata Nui zabrał do Mega-Wioski w metalowym pojemniku. Choć spotkał się ze sprzeciwem Agori, Mata Nui upierał się, że musiać użyć robota, by im pomóc. Raanu nie zamierzał od razu przystać na jego pomysł i odszedł, by się nad nim zastanowić. Później tej nocy, Mata Nui wyjawił swoją niegdysiejszą rolę Wielkiego Ducha Greshowi oraz Ackarowi i wyraził zaniepokojenie, że Teridax mógł przybyć za nim i podbić Bara Magna. Ackar przyjął to wszystko, lecz Gresh martwił się, jakie zagrożenie mógł przynieść Mata Nui mieszkańcom Bara Magna. Mata Nui zaoferował swój miecz Greshowi oraz oznajmił, że mógł go uwięzić. Glatorianin zaprzestał dyskusji. Raanu przybył do Mata Nui i wyjawił, że dawno temu widział, jak powstawało oryginalne ciało Mata Nui, lecz podawał w wątpliwość potrzebę wojownika na użycie prototypowego robota. Mata Nui błagał przywódcę Agori, czując zbliżającego się Teridaxa, aż Raanu ostatecznie się zgodził. Gdy przygotowywał źródło mocy, do Mata Nui podeszła Kiina, która martwiła się, że niestabilne źródło energii mogło być niebezpieczne. Mata Nui wyjaśnił jej, że to była jedyna szansa, by ochronić jej lud przed Makutą. Mata Nui oddał jej też Clicka w opiekę. Kiina wyraziła zmartwienie, że ich relacje ulegną zmianie, gdy Mata Nui stanie się wielkim robotem. Niegdysiejszy Wielki Duch zapewniał ją, że nie zamierzał o nich zapomnieć i był wdzięczny, że ich spotkał. W akcie emocji Kiina przytuliła Mata Nui, który opornie nakazał jej odejść, by mógł zacząć przebudzać prototypowego robota. Gdy udało mu się wepchnąć źródło mocy, zdjął Ignikę ze swojej twarzy - jego ciało rozpadło się, a duch wleciał do robota. Przejście było trudne, lecz Mata Nui udało się w końcu przyzwyczaić do ogromnej powłoki i w pełni wszedł w ciało mechanicznego giganta. Prototypowy Robot thumb|right|200px|Mata Nui staje do walki z Teridaxem Podnosząc się z gruntów Bara Magna, Mata Nui nakazał mieszkańcom świata znaleźć schronienie i użył swojej nowej postaci, by wystrzelić strumienie mocy w kosmos i spróbować połączyć fragmenty Spherus Magna. W trakcie tego procesu, na planecie pojawił się Teridax w pierwotnym ciele Mata Nui i dwaj tytani stanęli do walki. Mata Nui próbował przekonać Teridaxa, że przeznaczone im było działać razem, lecz Teridax ignorował go i zamiast tego zaproponował mu, by dołączył do niego w galaktycznym podboju. Mata Nui odmówił i ujawnił nowo znalezioną fascynację życiem i chęć jego obrony. Teridax, doświadczywszy zmiany w Mata Nui, podniósł górę, pod którą skrywali się Agori i Glatorianie, i zagroził, że ją na nich upuści. Mata Nui odpowiedział agresywnie, strzelając zarówno w Teridaxa, jak i w górę strumieniami energii, po czym nakazał Agori uciekać. Choć Teridax wspomniał, że w jego ciele wciąż znajdowali się Toa i Matoranie, Mata Nui zdecydował się walczyć dalej. Jednakże, Wielki Duch wkróce zrozumiał, że księżyce Bara Magna zaczęły oddalać się od planety, a jego źródło energii wystarczyło jeszcze tylko na jedną godzinę. Gdy dwa roboty walczyły, sojusznicy Mata Nui próbowali mu pomóc. Zauważywszy to, Teridax roztrzaskał ziemię i wypuścił na nich armię Rahkshi. Inni mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran również wyszli na Bara Magna, a Mata Nui obdarował ich zdolnością mówienia i rozumienia języka Agori. Wtem Teridax powalił Mata Nui na ziemię i ogłosił siebie władcą Bara Magna. Mata Nui nie zamierzał się kłaniać Teridaxowi, co rozwścieczyło Makutę, który spróbował zniszczyć planetę strumieniem Grawitacji. Mata Nui odbił energię, która uderzyła w księżyce Bara Magna i zaczęła je przyciągać, podejmując dzieło, które zaczął Wielki Duch. Przytłaczająca potęga Teridaxa prawie sprawiła, że Mata Nui się poddał, lecz widząc nadchodzącego księżyce, odzyskał nadzieję i kontynuował walkę. Teridax został na moment osłabiony zniszczeniem jego legionów Rahkshi, które Tahu zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi poprzez użycie Złotej Zbroi. Mata Nui wykorzystał okazję i rzucił się na Makutę - uderzenie pchnęło Teridaxa na tor lotu fragmentu Aqua Magna, który wkrótce uderzył w tył głowy Makuty i uśmiercił go. thumb|left|200px|Mata Nui przywraca życie na Spherus Magna Mata Nui przez chwilę opłakiwał jego śmierć, po czym skupił się na planecie, która po 100 000 lat w końcu połączyła się na powrót w Spherus Magna. Używając ostatków energii jego ciała i mocy Maski Życia, Mata Nui ożywił pustynie i przywrócił im życie, tworząc raj dla zjednoczonych mieszkańców planety. Wyczerpanie zniszczyło prototypowego robota, lecz duch Mata Nui, wciąż związany z Igniką, powrócił do maski. Gdy Tahu poprosił go o uczestnictwo w życiu nowego społeczeństwa, Mata Nui odmówił, chcąc, by mieszkańcy nowej Spherus Magna wytyczyli sobie drogę bez jego wpływu. Jednakże, Mata Nui poprosił ich o przysługę - chciał, by znaleźli Wielkie Istoty i poinformowali ich o odnowieniu Spherus Magna. Wraz z tymi słowami Wielki Duch wycofał się w głąb Igniki. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej rzeczywistości, Mata Nui nigdy nie został uśpiony przez Makutę. W dalszym ciągu podtrzymywał wszechświat, lecz działania Imperium Toa nie wpłynęły na niego na tyle, by je zauważył. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym wymiarze, Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciwko Mata Nui, a drugi robot został ostatecznie zbudowany. Przybywszy na Spherus Magna po 99 000 lat podróży, Mata Nui przeniósł swoją świadomość do drugiego robota, podczas gdy Teridax zamieszkał w starym ciele Mata Nui. Gdy obaj odtworzyli planetę, Mata Nui udał się do Doliny Labiryntu i, jak opisał to Tahu Nuva, oddał moc tam, gdzie było jej miejsce. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Toa Mahri Matoro nie udało się wskrzesić Mata Nui na czas i Wielki Duch pozostał martwy. Cechy i umiejętności right|thumb|250px|Mata Nui w swym oryginalnym ciele Oryginalne ciało Mata Nui, Robot Wielkiego Ducha, mierzyło około 12 192 kilometrów wysokości i było niebywale silne. Ciało posiadało system kamuflażu, który uruchamiał się, gdy robot wylądował na jakimś świecie, by go obserwować - system tworzył wyspę, która przykrywała jego twarz. Gdy Mata Nui spadł na Aqua Magna, jego system kamuflażu stworzył wyspę Mata Nui, jednakże, ponieważ system został uszkodzony, Zenergizowana Protodermis wydostała się na powierzchnię i stworzyła roślinność, która obrosła wyspę. Bohroki zostały stworzone specjalnie po to, by przywrócić wyspę do pierwotnego stanu, co pozwoliłoby Wielkiemu Duchowi poruszać się swobodnie, jeśli chciałby odejść. Ponadto robot uzbrojony był w wiele mechanizmów obronnych, takich jak miotacze laserów. Mata Nui mógł władać każdym aspektem znajdującego się w nim wszechświata, od grawitacji po ciepło. Choć Mata Nui miał zapewnić stabilność wewnątrz Wszechświata Matoran, potrafił manipulować wewnętrznymi środowiskami siłą woli, co zademonstrował Teridax podczas jego rządów. Mata Nui mógł również tworzyć nowe formy życia - stworzył chociażby gatunki takie jak Vortixx, Skakdi, czy Makuta. Gdy Kanohi Ignika przybyła na Bara Magna, stworzyła dla Mata Nui nowe ciało, które rozmiarem przypominało Glatorianina. Choć ta forma nie posiadała żadnych mocy, Mata Nui przedstawił się Metusowi jako Toa, bowiem chciał, by rozpoznano go jako bohatera. Jednakże mieszkańcy Bara Magna nigdy nie słyszeli o Toa, przez co Mata Nui musiał udowodnić swoją wartość poprzez czyny, a nie tożsamość. Mata Nui wyciągnął później swego ducha z Igniki i umieścił go w Prototypowym Robocie. Otrzymał wtedy dostęp do różnych funkcji maszyny, takich jak zdolność strzelania strumieniami ognia. To ciało zostało ostatecznie zniszczone, ale czas, który Mata Nui spędził wewnątrz Igniki, stworzył między nimi więź - jego duch został z powrotem przyzwany do maski. Choć utrzymywał Wszechświat Matoran wedle obowiązku, Mata Nui był emocjonalnie odcięty od niego i często ignorował ważne wydarzenia, które się w nim odbywały. Ten brak zainteresowania ostatecznie doprowadził do jego wygnania. Wskutek tych wydarzeń Mata Nui chciał naprawić szkody, które spowodował, i zakończyć tyrańskie rządy Teridaxa. Gdy mu się to powiodło, Mata Nui zrozumiał, że poszukując swojego Wielkiego Ducha jego lud rozwinął się na tyle, że nie potrzebował już potężnego autorytetu, takiego jak on. Dlatego też postanowił nie wpływać na nowe społeczeństwo Spherus Magna. Maska i bronie Po przybyciu na Bara Magna Mata Nui nosił Kanohi Ignikę, w której zapieczętowano jego ducha. Ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie nosił Kanohi, nie wiedział jak jej używać i nie potrafił skutecznie wykorzystywać jej mocy. W ciągu swoich przygód na Bara Magna nauczył się w końcu ukierunkowywać moc maski wedle jego woli. W formie "Toa" Mata Nui korzystał ze Skarabeuszowej Tarczy, która powstała, gdy żuk Scarabax Click dotknął Igniki. Dzierżył ponadto miecz, który powstał ze złamanego żądła Voroxa, przemienionego przez Maskę Życia. Gdy Mata Nui przejął Prototypowego Robota porzucił miecz i oddał Clicka pod opiekę Kiiny. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawach 150px|thumb|left|Zestaw Mata Nui [[Plik:CGI Toa Mata Nui Titan.jpg|200px|thumb|right|Zestaw Toa Mata Nui]] Oba zestawy Mata Nui zostały wydane w 2009 roku. Pierwszy z nich był zestawem kanistrowym, który zawierał 52 części, w tym miotacz Thornax, owoc Thornax i licznik żyć, którego można było użyć w grze z modelami zestawów. Drugi z nich był wielkim, ekskluzywnym dla sieci sklepów Toys'R'Us zestawem nazwanym "Toa Mata Nui". Przedstawiał on tę samą postać Mata Nui, lecz w większej skali. Zestaw zawierał 366 części, w tym owoc Thornax i dwa liczniki życia dla tej samej gry. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Turaga wyspy Mata Nui używali specjalnej, kamiennej rzeźby, by przedstawiać Mata Nui w swoich opowieściach Matoranom. * W BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy w oryginalnej wersji językowej głosu Mata Nui użyczył Michael Dorn. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Grzegorz Pawlak. Michael Dorn podłożył głos Wielkiemu Duchowi również w zilustrowanym blogu pod tytułem Saga Mata Nui. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Mata Nui Linki zewnętrzne *[https://www.lego.com/biassets/bi/4549862.pdf Instrukcja budowy zestawu Mata Nui na LEGO.com] *[https://www.lego.com/biassets/bi/4560474.pdf Instrukcja budowy zestawu Toa Mata Nui na LEGO.com (1/2)] *[https://www.lego.com/biassets/bi/4560475.pdf Instrukcja budowy zestawu Toa Mata Nui na LEGO.com (2/2)] Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mitologia Kategoria:Generacja 1